


Craving Operationists

by MadFantasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fan Art, M/M, Seeker Harry Potter, Severus Snape Lives, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadFantasy/pseuds/MadFantasy
Summary: Just hopefully an on going series of random paintings and doodles of those two trying to have any minimal physical contact, but either is too stubborn without a reason to do so presented.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Whops, dropped my thing**


	2. Touch High




	3. Eat Heat




End file.
